Realisation
by BJ's world
Summary: Based on 2x05 but from a different angle.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Based on events from 2x05, but an different point of view.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters or the show. If I did there would be more Hal/Maggie moments.

Realisation

Chapter 1

It had started off as just another day for the Second Mass but the events of a couple of days would make it anything but.

Tom was woken up by a loud bang and Matt shouting that 'they were coming'. Tom was tired he hadn't slept properly and had just drifted off, when he heard Hal trying to sneaking out, trying to be quiet, more than likely off to check on Maggie, who had taken to disappearing first thing. Maggie was someone who had fitted into the Second Mass, just like that, but she also liked her space. But the look on his eldest sons' face when it first happened was one of worry and something that Tom would never forget it.

So much had happened since they had found Pope, Maggie and the rest of the Berserkers, they had gotten Ben back, Tom had gone voluntary onto the overlords ship, but most importantly for Hal he'd lost Karen and while it pained Tom to see his eldest son hurting, especially when he couldn't do anything about it, Tom also knew that Maggie was there watching out for him. It was strange because at times, only Maggie could reach Hal, even when he'd put those walls up around him, a Mason family trait. If only Rebecca had been around, she would have been able to get through to him, she was a lot better at this sort of stuff then him.

After following Matt outside, Tom joined up with Weaver to find Hal and Maggie coming up behind them, so he'd found her, typical Hal. So off they set, to find out what had happened. The rest was a bit of blur for Tom, finding Rick, Hal telling him about Ben's spikes. Tom wasn't sure if he was angry with Hal for keeping it from him or proud of him for trying to protect his brother, but again it was Maggie who had not only forced him to tell his father but to who Hal had turned to first. This made Tom wonder even further what was going on between his eldest son and his top scout.

However did take Tom long to get his answer. Apparently Hal's group had been attacked on the way back from scouting for medical supplies and Maggie had been injured. The first Tom knew about this was when they were on the move after Rick's death and red-eyes escape and Crazy Lee asked him how Maggie was, thinking he would know. _'What do u mean how's Maggie! What happened? How's Hal?' _Tom asked. '_Hal's fine, bit bruised but fine. Maggie got hit and he went back for her'_ Crazy Leereplied.

Tom knew he wouldn't be able to find out anymore until they had reached the hospital as there was too much going on. Plus Anne was probably working on Maggie if she was injured and if he knew Hal, he wouldn't be far away. It was then that he passed the medi bus and saw Hal driving it. At least he was ok, Tom felt a rush of relief come over him. As soon as he had Ben and Matt settled he'd go and find out what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Same as before. Unfortunately I don't own Falling Skies or the characters. BOOOO

Author Note - Thanks to everyone that's reviewed. It means a lot. Here's the next chapter.

Summary – 2x05 from a different POV, with a few added bits Enjoy

**Realisation – Chapter 2**

Ben and Matt seemed ok, especially Ben who had been quiet since ricks death, but Matt had seemed to be keeping his older brother occupied. Tom couldn't help but see how protective Ben was off Matt, just like Hal was of Ben (Matt too). With that Tom set off to find Hal. It wasn't too difficult to find him. Outside one of the rooms, stood Hal looking worried with Lourdes keeping him company. Actually standing wasn't the ride word for it, Hal was pacing up and down. It was only when Lourdes spotted Tom, that she turned to Hal and pointed his dad out to him and left father and son to it, going into Maggie's room to help ann. Tom did the first thing that came into his head and hugged his son. _'U ok?'_ he asked. Hal nodded, but looked towards the closed door_. 'How about Maggie?'_ Tom asked his concerned son_. 'We're not too sure yet, Anne's still in there. She could only do so much on the bus while we were on the move'. 'She'll be fine, she's tough and been through worse' _Tom said trying to reassure Hal. _'I guess, it's just..._' Hal trailed off looking at the floor. _'She'll be fine, Anne's with her and trust me she'll sort her out'_ Tom continued, not sure if Hal would actually believe him.

Yet again as Tom looked at Hal he could see the pain and worry on his face. He'd seen it too many times since the invasion, first being when Rebecca has been killed, then when Ben had been captured but most recently when Karen had been taken by Ben of all people. But with Maggie lying injured it was the first time that tom had seen a deeper worry on Hal's face but he just wasn't sure why, well he had a pretty good idea but he wasn't about to push Hal by bringing it up, not why he was like this.

Both of them sat outside the room, waiting for Anne or Lourdes to let them know what was going on. For Hal it felt like hours, he couldn't lose Maggie as well, he just couldn't. He'd lost so many people already, he wasn't about to lose her as well. Who was he kidding, he'd had feelings for Maggie for a while now, he had just had been too stubborn to do anything about it until that afternoon on the steps of the hospital that they were now at. He hadn't planned it, it was just with Maggie finally opening up to him, telling him about the cancer, how it wasn't a life, how she was prepared not too wake up after the 3rd operation, it had shocked him and he just went with the moment. But she'd shot him down, told him they couldn't happen, as If that was going to stop him, he was a mason after all. He'd give her sometime, but then that was when the Mechs attacked. He'd cleared the shots but as he looked around he couldn't see Maggie. Shock and panic hit him like a tonne of bricks, where was she? That was when he spotted her on the floor, injured and screaming at him to leave her and get out of there. Who was she trying to kid he wasn't leaving her, he wasn't prepared to lose her, she meant too much to him, even when she called him an idiot, he didn't care, he was going to save her if it killed him. Hal knew from that moment she would probably argue with him when she could but he didn't care, he needed her.

After a while Tom looked over to his son and just as he was about to say something Hal turned to his father and said something Tom never though he would hear from Hal _'She's got to be ok dad, she's just got to be…..because...because I need her'_. Tom didn't know whether to be shocked or proud, shocked because Hal had actually confessed to him (something he never did especially about his private life) or proud of him for actually figuring out and admitting to himself more than anyone what or who he wanted. _'She'll be fine Hal, more than fine. Like I said before she's tough and if_ _she's got u fighting her corner she's more than covered. You just have to tell her how you feel'._ Hal looked as his dad and nodded before continuing _'I know, I did earlier but well she was being Maggie and clammed shut'. _Tom knew what Hal meant, they all had a habit of shutting down, but Maggie could do it more than most and once she'd make up her mind there wasn't a lot that anyone could do to change it, she was as stubborn as Hal. Hal saw his dad smile and wondered what he was thinking about. Tom caught the questioning look of Hal's face and began to explain himself_, ' Hal you and Maggie are the same' _Hal looked at Tom puzzled so be carried on_ 'You both know what you want, but you are both so stubborn that you won't take the next step and then you back off because your afraid of what will happen'._ _'But I did take that next step, I told her what I wanted'_ said Hal. _'And?'_ Tom asked his son _'so she pushed you away, the Hal I know wouldn't stand by and not do anything about it. So my question is, what are you going to do to make her listen?' _Tom wasn't sure how Hal would take it but maybe he just needed that push, after all he hadn't moved for hours. Hal looked at Tom knowing his dad was right, as soon as she was ok he was telling Maggie and going to make her listen, so he just nodded and replayed the days events over in his head.

Well he was, when the door opened and out came ann. Hal shot up from the floor going over to Anne, who had closed the door, shielding Maggie, when all Hal wanted to do was see her. Seeing the look of worry on Hals face, Anne tuned to him _'she's fine Hal. The Mechs got her a couple of times but the bullets missed her lung.' 'So what took so long?' _Hal asked. _'the bullets missed her lung but it caused a lot of bleeding and it took a while to stop, plus she took quite a hit to the head, so I wanted to make sure she was ok and didn't want to rush things. Maggie was unconscious for a while, so just to be on safe side you know'._ Hal sighed, Maggie was going to be fine _'Ok thanks, it's just...' _he trailed off. Anne nodded at Hal, as she knew he was probably going through murder waiting to find out of Maggie was going to be ok. Like Tom she'd picked up on signals between the two of them, but didn't know what was going on between them. _'Can I go in?_' Hal asked the doctor. _'Of course you can'_ Anne replied. She knew Hal wouldn't relax until he'd seen Maggie. With that Hal headed to the door, looking back at Tom, who smiled and nodded at his son. Anne then turned to Tom asking _'How's Hal been?_' trying not to laugh Tom replied _'worried, scared, confused... Typical teenager really, but I think he's finally decided what or who I should say he wants and what to do about it'_ looking towards the door. With the look, Anne realised what Tom was on about before replying _'Maggie?'_ to which Tom again nodded and the two adults walked off down the corridor. Anne knowing that she'd done a good job and that her patient would be ok and Tom thinking about how proud he was of Hal, as long as he had Maggie he would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Same as before. Unfortunately I don't own Falling Skies or the characters. Certain bits have been transcripted from my season 1 dvd's.

Author Note – Again thank you to everyone that has reviewed (and also a couple who pointed out id posted chapter 1 again. Opps, meant block that day). But seriously the reviews mean a lot.

Summary – You all know what its based on by now, but this is an extra chapter that I wasn't going to write, but thought why the hell not. So in honour of the football season starting today, here it is

**Realisation – Chapter 3**

As he entered the room, Lourdes turned to see who it was. As she moved he saw Maggie. Lourdes had been staying with Maggie while Anne was talking to, well she guessed Hal and probably Tom and while she was happy for the company, it was Hal she wanted to see. Lourdes saw the look pass between the two of them and _said 'I'll give you two a moment' _before heading out the room, leaving them too it. Hal moved over to the edge of Maggie's bed and before he could say anything Maggie beat him to it _'you could have died out there' _she stated. _'So could have you'_ Hal replied, even now she was being stubborn, just as Maggie was thinking the same about Hal. _'yes but there are people that need you Hal'_ Maggie directed at him. Hal sighed when was she going to get it, that people might need him, but he needed her! Now or never I guess he thought ..._'Well I need you' _Hal told her. Maggie wasn't sure what was going on here, hadn't they been through this before. _'Hal what is this?' _Maggie asked her friend. As she looked Hal he gave her that look, the one that no matter how many times she saw it, it got to her. _'Well...,_ ' Hal stumbled, _'I need you Maggie. When you were lying there...well it made me realise that I couldn't lose another person I care about. I can't and I won't. I've already lost so many people and I'm not prepared to give up on you or... On us'_ stated Hal. For once Maggie was silent, so Hal carried on _'I know you said to stop thinking about it, but sorry I can't and I won't. You know how I feel and it's taken me a while to get to the stage to trust someone again, especially after... Well you know, but I'm not giving up'._ Hal finished.

Maggie was taking everything in that Hal had just said. She hadn't been expecting that when he'd entered the room. But she knew by the look on his face that he meant every word. But she wasn't the right girl for him, she knew that... _'Hal I'm not the right girl for you, we both know that' _she told him. Now Hal was getting annoyed... _'Maggie how do u know that? How do u know that unless we give it a go? Plus who knows I could be the wrong guy for you?'_ Hal said laughing. Maggie couldn't help but laugh, typical Hal even when they were arguing he could make her smile.

It was only then that she realised Hal had moved closer to her bed and had sat next to her. _'Tell me that you aren't thinking about everything I've just said'_ Hal asked Maggie. _'I can't''_ Maggie replied trying not to look at him. _'Maggie look at me'_ Hal asked_. 'Please don't Hal, don't ruin what we've got'_ Maggie asked her partner. Hal wasn't about to let her backtrack on this one, he'd seen it in her face and started moving towards her before saying _'if you want me to stop your going to have to stop me'. _Maggie faltered and Hal hoped she wasn't going to stop him, but Maggie knew she wasn't going to stop him. She needed him as much as he needed her. She knew that and had known that for months, she just didn't want to admit it to herself let alone to Hal. With that Hal kissed Maggie. It was just like their previous kiss on the steps the previous day but this time neither of them wanted it to stop. As they parted, both looked at the other, Maggie forehead resting on Hal's before Maggie _spoke 'that answer your question?'_ she asked Hal. Hal smiled back _'yeah I guess it did'._ And it was from that point that both of them finally let their guards down and decided to try and find the tiniest bit of happiness in this crazy world.


End file.
